


Unsolicited Show

by w_x_2



Series: On Display [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Sebastian is just starting to mourn the loss – hasn't even got to disappointment yet – when Moriarty's eyes snap back to him even though he continues speaking –threatening now– the other person on the phone and Sebastian knows that this is what he's been waiting for: he's caught the attention of his boss.





	Unsolicited Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 13th day of mmom 2018.

Moriarty silently huffs with his eyes glued to the ceiling, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other tapping against his leg. The criminal mastermind is dissatisfied.

 

And that is _very_ good for the man's most efficient sniper and protection detail. As well as being busy – and therefore unable to vocally address Sebastian – he's also bored out of his mind which means he can't remain staring at the ceiling for long.

 

In fact, it lasts whole of two mississipis before Moriarty tries to find any kind of stimulus by looking around while still glued to his spot. That doesn't last long either, after a few more seconds of what turns out to be an unsuccessful search, Moriarty turns in his step to keep looking around the room.

 

When his boss sweeps his gaze over to Sebastian it provokes a little thrill in the broader man. Sadly though, Morriarty keeps moving his gaze away, still in search of a stimulus.

 

Sebastian is just starting to mourn the loss – hasn't even got to disappointment yet – when Moriarty's eyes snap back to him even though he continues speaking – _threatening_ now– the other person on the phone and Sebastian knows that this is what he's been waiting for: he's caught the attention of his boss.

 

Moriarty's up until now bored expression turns threatening to match his voice but Sebastian can tell it is not directed at the person on the phone, it's directed towards him.

 

Sebastian swallows but doesn't back down. He _started_ this and there's no way he's turning back now. Forward is the only way so Sebastian speeds up the movement of his hand to prove his intent.

 

Moriarty's features turn a bit softer at the challenge, into _warning_ rather than threatening.

 

This is good. Sebastian's lips curl into a smile, he couldn't have chosen a better time, had known that this call was likely to take some time but wasn't sure how long it would last. He's glad that it has already taken enough time to get Sebastian's body to the stage that it is at – tingling from excitement and hot enough to feel the perspiration at the small of his back. Sebastian is also grateful that it will be just a bit longer before his boss can come off the phone.

 

With Moriarty having to maintain his composure while on the phone, there's nothing that he can do about Sebastian's ministrations but watch.

 

Well, he could certainly come over to where Sebastian is sitting and do something as simple as flick his ear or apply enough pressure to his chair to make it tip over, or even something more physical to stop Sebastian's inappropriate behaviour, but he doesn't do any of that.

 

In fact, not only does his boss not do anything of the sort, but he keeps watching.

 

The small thrill the bodyguard had earlier has magnified tenfold and is working wonders on his body along with the fright he's getting from the unwavering look.

 

Sebastian carefully and precisely keeps his arm still, allowing only his hand and fingers to slide, twist and stroke so that both men can maintain the illusion that Sebastian isn't pleasuring himself under the desk.

 

He's surprised, and also quite happy, that Moriarty doesn't move his gaze away from him, not even for a second. It makes his pleasure quickly rise in the same way as when he'd put himself on display for his boss by laying on the man's desk and following his order to pleasure himself to completion.

 

This time he's not been ordered to start, so he's determined that he won't wait for an order to finish either.

 

But he is considerate enough to hold off until there is a lull in the conversation, the other person on the phone following Moriarty's snarling instructions in real time so that his boss has to wait for the completion of the instruction before being able to give another.

 

Sebastian keeps as quiet as he can but there's one thing that he doesn't bother with controlling to the max, and that is when his body tenses further in the last moment before he visibly jolts – even hits one of his knees on the table – as he reaches orgasm.

 

“Are you done?” Moriarty barks at the phone.

 

Through the haze of pleasure Sebastian can gather that Moriarty's question is not met with an affirmative tone.

 

His boss goes taut and actually _growls_ down the phone before finally stepping forward, towards Sebastian until only the desk separates them.

 

The hitman should probably be scared, very scared. But truth be told, he feels like he deserves this attention.

 

It's been 6 weeks since his boss summoned him to his room and made Sebastian put on a show for him and since then, there's been nothing apart from complete and utter professionalism.

 

Sebastian knows he's got more than one purpose as Moriarty's employee – that his worth is immense. And unsurprisingly to probably most people, he doesn’t appreciate being discarded like a used toy after giving his boss the visual stimuli he had desired.

 

While he hopes that it was enough for his boss to reach many lone happy endings up until now, he really rather have preferred it if they hadn't gone back to just a professional relationship. Hence his spontaneous –in honesty, it wasn't exactly out of the blue, but more a _carefully_ planned–, unsolicited pleasuring session.

 

It could go one of two ways, one with an additional happy ending to his orgasm, and one with a very bad ending which could mean anything between Sebastian getting fired to getting tortured and getting his life terminated. He really wouldn't put anything past his boss.

 

Moriarty's reaction to Sebastian coming shows he's not unaffected, but the sniper doesn't know if it's because he shouldn't have done what he did, or because he came without approval. He prefers to think it's the latter. But with his boss still busy on the phone, Seb dares to wait so he can find out why his unwavering eyes have been fixed on Sebastian since Moriarty realized what he was up to.


End file.
